1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an automatic assembly apparatus and method; and, more particularly, to an apparatus and method for automatically assembling a vehicle by installing various parts to a vehicle assembly along a line having multiple part installation stations.
2. Description of the Related Art
In contemporary vehicle assembly operations (assembly lines), a vehicle conveyor carries a vehicle assembly through multiple part assembly stations where various parts are fitted to the vehicle assembly to ultimately produce a completed a vehicle. The vehicle assembly usually begins as a vehicle body to which the various parts are assembled to build the vehicle. The parts are brought to the various assembly areas by part conveyors, which can include trucks carrying the part to be mounted to the vehicle body. In prior assembly lines, the parts conveyors do not run continuously and synchronously with the vehicle conveyor and the parts conveyor has more trucks than can be received by the vehicle conveyor, resulting in the need to have a back-up area to store the trucks carrying the parts to be assembled to the vehicle conveyor. Other assembly lines require that the vehicle conveyor and the parts conveyor be stopped while the vehicle body is aligned with the part prior to assembly of the part to the vehicle body. Yet, other assembly lines require that the truck be stopped momentarily until it is synchronized with the vehicle, and the vehicle conveyor then pulls the truck. These features are all known disadvantages of the prior assembly lines because the stopping of the vehicle conveyors for any amount of time results in a loss of vehicle production and naturally builds inefficiencies into the assembly process.